It's Your Love
by Countryboy93
Summary: After screwing up an attempt to tell Jeanette how he feels about her, Simon sings a song to express his feelings. Written with AlvinSevilleRockstar101.


**I'm back y'all, this here's the first of what I hope is a "Chipmunk Country Songfic" series.**

**This story was written with "****AlvinSevilleRockstar101" and the song's called "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.**

***Edit* This used to be called "Why", but due to the characters being a little out of character, I've edited it and used a different song, I've subsequently sidelined "Why" until I can make it better.**

* * *

Simon was very excited, today was the day he would ask friend Jeanette to go out on their first date, "What do I do?" he asked Alvin at school as they were getting ready to leave, "Well," Alvin said, rubbing his chin, "I would suggest you buy the fanciest tuxedo you can find, ask Dave to make reservations at the nicest restaurant, buy Jeanette the biggest corsage money can buy, and...", "And what?" said Simon, interrupting Alvin, "And get rid of those stupid glasses." said Alvin.

A look of horror came over Simon's face, "What?" he said, "Yep," said Alvin, "Girls hate guys with glasses." he said, making a face, "Don't worry, Simon," said Theodore, putting a paw on Simon's shoulder, "Don't listen to Alvin and don't try to turn yourself into something you're not, Jeanette will like you just for who you are.", Alvin opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang and out walked Jeanette and her sisters.

Simon became visibly nervous, "W-well," he choked, tugging at his shirt collar, "Here goes n-nothing.", he walked up to Jeanette, "Oh hi, Simon." Jeanette said as she saw him, "Oh...uh...h-hi." Simon stammered, there was a moment of silence, "Well?" said Jeanette, looking eagerly at Simon, "W-w-well w-what?" Simon croaked, his condition getting visibly worse, "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" she said, Simon took a deep breath, "_Ithinkyou'recuteandIwantedtoaskyoutogooutwithme_." he blurted out, cringing as he said it.

Surprisingly, Jeanette didn't say a word, she just looked blankly at Simon, moving only to blink.

Not knowing what else to do, Simon started to turn and leave when he heard someone snickering behind him, he turned around to see several of his classmates laughing at him, "Stop it, you guys, stop it!" said Jeanette, "Don't make fun of Simon." she said.

Jeanette turned around to say something to Simon, but he and his brothers were already out the door and gone.

Back at home, Dave had a job for the Chipmunks, "I want you boys to clean up the house and clean up yourselves." he said, "Mrs. Miller and the girls are coming over for dinner tonight.", "What?" said Simon, "I...uh...", "What Simon was trying to say is that it won't be a problem." Alvin interrupted, cupping his hand over Simon's mouth, "You can count on us.".

After Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were finished, there was a knock on the door, Alvin opened it to find Ms. Miller and the girls.

Simon was upstairs in his room beating himself up over looking like a fool in front of Jeanette, he was nervous and tense, but he eased up a little when he came downstairs and saw that Ms. Miller had brought pizza from Pizza Hut for dinner.

While sitting at the table eating dinner, Simon and Jeanette did not speak to each other, nor did they even look up at each other. After dinner, the girls went to play a board game, Alvin and Theodore went to their room to play Call of Duty, and Dave and Mrs. Miller went to watch Jeopardy.

Simon however, went upstairs and climbed out the boys' bedroom window and out onto the roof, sat down, and looked up at the sky, he didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, back inside the house, Jeanette and the girls were playing Monopoly, "I'm tired," Jeanette yawned, excusing herself from the game, "I'm gonna go upstairs for a nap.".

Back out on the roof, Simon finally knew what to do, he took out his acoustic guitar which he almost never used and started strumming, and after a few seconds of guitar strumming, Simon started to sing quietly.

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night, takin' your heart, and holdin' it tight._

_Emotional touch, touchin' my skin and askin' you to do, what you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know, what it is that won't let me go_

Launching into the chorus, Simon started to sing a little louder.

_It's your love, it just does somethin' to me, it sends a shock right through me, I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under, it's...your...love._

Meanwhile, Jeanette had heard Simon singing and had wandered up onto the roof and stopped a few yards behind Simon, she had never heard Simon sing solo before, nor had she heard him play his acoustic guitar, and she thought he sounded amazing.

Simon opened his mouth to start the second verse, when he heard a female voice behind him start singing.

_Better than I was, more than I am, and all of this happened, by takin' your hand_

_And who I am now, is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together, I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in_

Simon turned around to see Jeanette singing in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, but he didn't stop strumming or singing, but took up the last part of the second verse.

_And if you asked me why I changed, all I gotta do is say your sweet name_

He and Jeanette both sang the chorus as Jeanette slowly walked closer to Simon.

_It's your love, it just does somethin' to me, it sends a shock right through me, I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under, it's...your...love._

After they had finished singing, Simon and Jeanette shared a nice embrace.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by an all too familiar voice, "For crying out loud, just kiss already!", they turned around to see Alvin and Theodore watching them, Simon rolled his eyes, "If you don't shut up and get back inside," he scolded them, "I'll tell Dave you didn't turn on the blood and language filter on Call of Duty...again.".

Simon then turned back to Jeanette, "I do know what you were trying to tell me at school," said Jeanette, "About that," Simon began, "And I accept...boyfriend." Jeanette said, cutting Simon off, "Okay then...girlfriend." said Simon, smiling nervously.

But before Simon could say any more, Jeanette pulled him into her and gave him a first kiss, much to Simon's surprise and delight, "Friday then?" she asked pulling away and walking back inside, "Friday.", Simon assured her.

* * *

**If y'all have any country songs you'd like to see made into songfics, PM me and let me know.**

**Thanks again to "****AlvinSevilleRockstar101", I couldn't have done it without you, and to Miss Hal Gibson and Bratette for noticing the character errors in "Why", good catch there you two.**


End file.
